The Fosters Romance breaks the law
by extrememultifandom
Summary: Lena and Stef have been best friends since Elementry. They Develope Romantic feelings when they become Teenagers. Will they wait for each other or will they lose each other when they go off to college?
1. Summery

Summery

Stefanie grew up in San Diego, California. She lived with her mom and dad and older brother. Her mom was a stay at home mom well her dad was a leader of a gang. He was always drunk and abusive to Sharon and the kids. 1 day Sharon had enough of it of him beaten on kids especially on Stef when she is just a little kid still and he dislocated her shoulder. So she called her sister and packed up her minivan drove across the country with Stef and Mike and moved into her sister's house.

Stef grew up playing girl things was into girl clothes until she met her aunt's girlfriend and saw that it was okay for girls to dress like a tomboy. Her mom had got an acting job when Stef was only 10 years old so her mom moved to Manhatten and was making good money. Her mom is a popular actress that has the lead role as a detective on the long-running show Law and Order SVU. Mike had already moved out and joined the Police Academy. Sharon had sent Stef 500 dollars a week until she turned 13 then raised it to a 1 grand a week. The day Stef got her period she was scared and barged into her aunt's room and caught her aunt having sex with her girlfriend and that what got Stef interested in girls.

Stef kept to herself while she was in elementary school and did as she was told played with boy and girl toys. She had only 1 real friend that she met in elementary. Her name was Lena Adams. They only saw each other at lunch, recess, gym, art, and music. They were 2 years apart. At times they would only see each during the summer and spend countless nights at each other's house. She started getting more social when she was in Middle School and joined the Girls Basketball and met her other Best Friend Rachael in Middle School. They hung at each other's houses. Stef and Lena went to 2 different middle schools and they were still very young was not interested in anybody until they were in high school. When Stef started Hight school she got involved in more sports, in the fall she played field hockey in the winter she played Basketball, and the spring she joined the Track Team.

She was one of the Prettiest girls and guys flirted with her all the time but she always turned them down they just assumed that she wasn't ready to date until 1 day she met Jessica and she flirted with Jessica they dated for a while, until Jessica broke up with her because she was interested in boys. Stef was confused until she met Melanie. They dated for a year and that was when Stef had her first kiss and she felted numb. When Stef turned down sex Melanie started making excuses to see less and less of stef.

Stef didn't want to break up with Melanie but knew they needed to. She was starting to have second doubts about girls and Rachael tried to convince stef that not all girls are like Jessica and Melanie and that the right girl will come along 1 day. And Rachael was right that the right girl is out there just the matter of time who that right girl might be?

Stef was very popular when she was a Junior between all the sports she played and watched some of the other sports as her friends played them and she was friends with some of the cheerleaders. The day that Lena entered Stef's Study hall class changed Stef's mind about boys. She was surprised how Lena grew hot since the last time she seen her at Stef's 16th birthday and got interested in this girl but was scared to get her heart broken again yet by another woman so she tries to show she had no interest but she was very interested and was scared also that Lena had no interest in seen girls.

Lena grew up in San Diego, California til the summer before her 5th birthday and traveled to different states and countries during the summertime. Her mom was very stricked. She knew it was gonna be hard traveling with a kindergarten so 1 day they drove across country and brought Lena to her aunts.

Lena Became best friends with Stef over time. They would share each other's lunches and did everything together. When they spent nights together there aunt's and mom never had any suspicions at all. Especially when they became teens and formed a group of friends they always hung out mixed with boys and girls.

Lena started high school was very shy at first until she found out about cheerleading and met 1 of Stef's friends and tried out for cheerleading and made the team. She was very smart. She had entered Stef's Study hall class after getting her schedule changed around a little bit. She had the hots for stef and wanted to date her so badly but stef wouldn't give her any indication that she was interested until Rachael convinced her.

When Stef finally showed interest after a few months of Lena flirting and kept purposely missing the public bus so stef can drive her home they went on a few dates. even though they weren't physically girlfriends Lena acted like they were and telling people that they were and it boosted both their reps up and they went to homecoming as friends 3 weeks before thanksgiving and Lena was really trying to get stef to date her.

Stef finally gave in and started dating Lena but took it slower than her last to relationships and they started falling in love with each other. The more they loved each other the more it was going to be hard for them when stef graduates from high school. Stef has to make a tough decision whether to go to a local school or go away to a college that she got a full scholarship for.

After she turns 18 will she wait for Lena to be 18 before they have sex again or will they still do it behind people's backs since there only 2 years difference? By the time stef is 21 years old, she had gotten pregnant. But the question is did stef and Lena break up and stef got a boyfriend or was Stef rapped somehow?

You will have to read my Story to find these things out. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stef:

It was June of 1988. I was 6 years old when I playing with Dollhouse in the Den where my brother, Mike was sitting at the desk writing something when my dad had came home drunk and came in the house and stepped on 1 of my dolls.

"SHARON WHERE IS SHE?" He is looking in the rooms for me.

"NO FRANK. SHE IS 6 NOT 16 LIKE MIKE I WILL NOT LET YOU KEEP BEATING ON HER ANYMORE SHE IS JUST A CHILD STILL SHE DOSN'T KNOW RIGHT FROM WRONG YET."

"I WILL MAKE HER UNDERSTAND."

"IF YOU HIT HER I WILL TAKE THE KIDS AWAY FROM YOU AND MOVE IN WITH MY SISTER AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN UNTIL THEY ARE BOTH MUCH OLDER IF YOU'RE LUCKY."

My dad finds me in the Den with Mike and pushes Mike into the Wall getting him out the way and he grabs my arm and I start to scream in pain.

"You hurting me. MOMMY MOMMY." He Yanks my arm dislocating my Shoulder making me scream in pain. when my mom comes running to me.

"FRANK WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"SHE CAN HANDLE A LITTLE PAIN."

"NO FRANK SHE STILL A CHILD NOT A TEEN. GET THE FUCK OUT NOW."

He starts beating on my mom and my brother picks me up and takes the keys to my mom's car and drives me to the hospital. The dr had popped my shoulder back into place and put me in a sling when we got home a few hours later my dad had left and my mom was on the phone with my aunt Becky.

"Mike will start his Junior year and Stef will be starting Kindergarten sis. We can't be around Frank anymore. The kids can sleep in the 2 guest rooms and I can take the couch until I find I new job and a place for us."

"Okay, how long it take you to get here?"

"We will need to rent a Uhaul and pack our stuff first so we should be on the road in about 4 days and it will probably take about 4 days between me and Mike taking turns driving the Uhaul across the country with a 6-year-old with a small bladder."

"Sharon if its that's bad just pack yours and the Kids clothes and What is valuable to them and you and start driving here tomorrow."

2 days later we were on the road leaving California in my mom's minivan with just our clothes and my dollhouse and stuffed panda and Mike's Comic books and his skateboard and my mom's jewelry and VHS tapes. we got to my aunt's house 4 days later and we got settled in quickly. My aunt turned the Den into a Playroom and a study area. My aunt has bought a toy chest and bought some toys for me to play with.

A few weeks later my aunt took Mike to get registered at the High School, well my mom took me to look at some schools to get me registed for kindergarten. The school's were okay. We went to 1 last school and it was very colorful especially the cafeteria and we saw somethings we liked about the school so my mom registered me to the school and I was going to start it in September. We get home and my aunt was making Lasagna for dinner. I ran off to go play in the play room with my toys well my aunt and mom talked and I heard them the whole time.

"Sharon how did it go?"

"We looked at 4 diffent ones and I liked the last 1 we went to so I registed stef there. Its very colorful and they have music and art class as well witch I think stef will enjoy very much."

"That's great. You know how when were that age and became friends with people 2 years younger then us are you gona allow the same thing with stef?"

"Yeah. I did it with mike so i don't see why it shold be different with stef I want her to have freinds even if she dosn't make that many and only has 1."

"You start your job Monday right?"

"Yes. I'm gonna be a cashier at shop rite."

"That's good."

We sat around the table and ate our dinner and got even more settled in as my mom started working making money and me and my brother started our schools. 


End file.
